Bear
Bear is a Green Diesel Who Came on Trial with Spamcan from The Other Railway. His Name Comes from The fact That His Engine Growls like a Bear. Bio Bear, Originally Known By His Number D7101, Came to Sodor with Spamcan. Spamcan Bad-Mouthed The Steam Engines, until Duck and D7101 managed to shut up Spamcan. The next day, 7101 failed while pulling the 'limited.' Henry, who was Already Pulling Spamcan and His Oil-Tankers, Helped 7101 and His Passenger Train. Spamcan was Sent Back to The Other Railway, while 7101 was Allowed to Stay, and Repainted and Renamed Bear. In 2018, Bear is One of The international Engines Who Came to Sodor Due to The Great Railway Show's Terms and Conditions Being Changed to The island. He is first Seen at Vicarstown Station Alongside Engines Such as Yong Bao, Gina, Raul, Ashima, Ivan, Vinnie and Frieda and is Later Seen as One of The Engines Sleeping Nearby Vicarstown Sheds on a Siding. Appearances: *[[Season 15|'Season 15']]: Roundhouse Roulette (does not speak), Flash Gordon (cameo), The Maron Station Makeover (cameo), Polar Express Coming Through!, The Island of Misfits Engines (cameo) Trivia: *'Keekre24 Does Have a Custom Model Made for Bear, and it is a 1996 Model and was Planned to Be Use in The Episode "Thomas and Bear".' *'His Original first Appearance was Thomas and Bear, However, The Episode was Cancelled and Thus He wasn't Officially introduced until Roundhouse Roulette.' Gallery: Bear'sBasis.jpg|Bear's Basis. Category:Characters Category:Green Diesels Category:Green Engines Category:Diesel engines Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Other Railway Category:Mainland Engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Male Engines Category:Custom Models Category:Railcars Category:Males Category:Engines Category:Blue Diesels Category:Green Category:Blue Category:Standard Gauge Category:8 Wheels Category:Vehicles Category:NWR Category:No 7101 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 3 Category:Railway Series Only Category:No 3 Category:1967 Category:1964 Category:Non Introduced Category:British Railways Category:Non wooden railway Category:Non TV Series Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Wheels Category:Male Characters Category:Railway Series Only Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Front Magnets Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Customs Category:Keekre24 Category:Items that are not Wooden Railway Category:Characters that are not Wooden Railway Category:Boy Category:Railway Series Category:Diesels Category:Male Vehicles Category:Items Category:Green Vehicles Category:Blue Characters Category:Blue Vehicles Category:Bogies Rotate Category:Black Wheels Category:No III Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Characters that don't work Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Green Items Category:Blue Items Category:Square Faces Category:Magnets Category:Blue Merchandised Characters Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Engines with Horns Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Yellow Faces Category:Non Try Me Category:Rail Characters Category:Great railway show engines Category:Rail Items Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Green Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Blue Characters that go on Rail Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Non TV Series Characters Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Non Introduced Characters Category:Non Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Non Wooden Railway Items Category:Non Wooden Railway Characters Category:Non Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Merchandised and Unmerchandised Characters Category:Characters who Appear in the Railway Series Category:Non Working Characters Category:Television Series and Railway Series Only Characters Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:Characters with Names Category:Characters With Numbers Category:Non Series Category:Green or Blue Category:Non TVS Category:On Rail Category:Items with Faces Category:D7101 Category:Non TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:RWS Category:RWS Only Category:Non TVS Characters Category:Railway Series Exclusive Category:RWS Characters Category:Toy Characters Category:2 Versions Category:Characters who don't Work Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Characters Category:RWS Exclusive Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:Tidmouth Sheds Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:Characters with Merchandise